Demon Prince
by MikadzukiOokami
Summary: What would happen if Satan had sent someone to go and collect his child on the blue night? What if they were the ones that helped Yuri escape whilst he caused a distraction? And what if Rin was truely raised as a Prince of Gehenna? What would happen if Mephisto decides to have some fun? Find out inside WARNING YAOI OCs BLOOD GORE AND GENERAL STUFF. well they are demons. RxY SxY SxT
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys, This is a quick upload of a new story that attacked me due to a cosplay I am doing. This is only the Prolouge and Yes it has my OC in it, but i'm hoping you guys will tell me if my OC ends up being to Gary Sue as i dont want that. **

**Anyway new story, chapter ones been started, and yeah, as long as i keep on my laptop i should get cracking with it as well. Please let me know what you think!**

**Also anyone who wants to be a beta, or just wants to point anything out to me please do, I take it all on board and hopefully improve that way, but please be paitent as well as my dyslexia also makes it harder for me to get things right all the time. I will do my best though.**

_**As I'll most likely forget this in the next chapters, Ao No Exorcist does not belong to me and I do not own any characters from the series, just my little messed up demon**_

_**~Mikadzuki Ookami**_

* * *

A Demon Prince

Prologue: Assiah 250 years ago

Some people are destined for the light, some people are destined for the dark. Some people will be born for greatness, in power, others will earn it, fight for it. Others will have it thrust upon them, whether they want it or not. One of those that had this power and greatness thrust upon them was a young looking male, knee-long purple hair tied in a low ponytail, secured by a red ribbon. His skin was as pale as Assiah's moonlight, and seemingly perfect.

The pale male was clothed in a dark blue and silver double top that had multiple rips in it, some showing his toned stomach. On his lower half he had deep blue, almost black trousers that were tucked into his knee high boots. Over the top of that he wore a black coat that faded to a dark red, though a royal blue covered the long sleeved top that mixed perfectly to his gloves.

His face was young, only looking as if he was twelve or thirteen, but when his captivating eyes of gold and silver opened, you could see an age of wisdom. Ever since the boy could remember he had been different, could see things others didn't. He was chased and cursed wherever he went. Long ago, after his brothers, his only family, had passed, he had found he aged differently. He hadn't stopped, aging, but he didn't age very fast. A year for every fifty that passed in the world.

With a sigh he turned before pulling out one of his guns, lifting it to his head. Without a second thought he pulled the trigger…

… before finding himself falling through a black landscape. He landed hard on something, a gasp escaping his lips as he felt the impact break something. His eyes had closed when he landed; still closed now as odd voices could be heard around him. Suddenly one voice stood out clear.

'Well now, what is this? Who has interrupted my court?' The voice was smooth, low and silky, like melted chocolate. Oh how the boy hated chocolate, too sweet in his opinion. But that voice, made him crack an eye open gently, even though there was no longer any pain. A silhouette in blue flames met his barely open eye before he blinked and opened them both, his mismatched eyes locking with bright, cobalt blue ones. He saw them widen before narrowing slightly as he continued looking into them.

'Everybody leave,' that silky voice commanded, 'now!' All the boy heard was hurried movements around them before a booming sound echoed through wherever they were. The blue eyed figure in front of him moved back, a hand wrapped in blue flames held out to him, 'do not worry, the flames will not burn you Dilectus.' With little hesitation he took the offered hand, the flames warm around his own before they spread, covering him in a gentle flame, making him let out a giggle at the sensation. A low chuckle drew his eyes back to the owner of the hand, 'It seems my instincts were correct about you Dilectus, my flames wouldn't lie to me. What is your name?'

'Tyne. Just….Tyne' the male said, voice soft and cracking slightly with disuse. The flaming male tilted his head, eyes narrowing, 'you may call me Satan Dilectus. Tell me, you are older then you look.' Tyne's eyes had widened slightly at the name before they lowered to the ground, 'I….I do not know how old I am. I lost count around the 518 mark. I'm a monster'

Satan let out a low chuckle, 'well that would explain why you have come here, you are in Gehenna young one, here' he made a gesture to his left, a pillar of blue flame appearing there before smoothing to a mirror, 'Take a look Dilectus.' With a curious expression he moved towards the mirror.

He let out a slight gasp as he saw his reflection. His purple hair was now streaked with blue, the same blue, he noticed, that Satan's flames burned. His ears were pointed and long, poking out of his long bangs with ease. Inside his mouth were sharp fangs, sharper on the top. He jumped as he saw his coat move, a purple tipped dark blue tail peeking out. He grabbed it before letting out a slight gasp at the sensation.

Satan let out a chuckle, catching the new demons attention, 'When you fell through into Gehenna, you were chosen. Only special souls are chosen Dilectus.' He held out his hand once more, 'Welcome to your new life, Dilectus'


	2. Chapter 1: A New Prince

**I am so sorry for the wait guys, but here is the first chapter. I hope to be getting them longer in the second chapter as thats where I'll get carried away in my typing. I didnt want to timeskip in a chapter, as I'm already changing the places a lot in this.**

**Please not i do not have a beta so any mistakes please point out.**

**Thanks**

**MikadzukiOokami**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gehenna 15 years ago

Satan stared around the hall, watching the fight between the two low level demons progress. He felt, more then saw the shift in the giant wolf that was curled round his chair, a low, almost in-audible growl escaping his pet. He placed a flaming hand on its head, soothing him, 'not yet Dilectus, once they are finished.' He had found the best way to keep his pet calm in these situations was to let it have the loser, if he was still alive, or the winner if he was not. That was the rules of this game after all.

He turned his cobalt eyes back to the fight in front of him, seeing the stronger of the two pinning the other down, about to deliver a death blow. It swung its hand down but stopped, inches away, 'You're dead. You lose.' The demon got up, moving to the side before bowing to his lord. Satan inclined his head, knowing this was one of the regular fighters. He lifted his hand from the Wolfs head, allowing the beast to jump into the pit, straight onto the loser, whose screams and pleads tore through the air, alongside the crunching.

All fell quiet quickly before the wolf turned to the winner, trotting over to him. Excited murmurs spread through the crowd, them thinking of another fight between the Kings pet and the winning demon before the wolf nudged the winner, licking him of the blood. Satan let out a low chuckle before bowing his head in a nod, signalling to his pet to bring the winner up as he dismissed the rest of the demons.

Standing from his throne, he waited for the two, the winner dismounting the wolf as soon as they were closer, bowing to his lord. Satan smiled, 'You have done well Lucifer, you have done as requested, so I will allow you to Assiah if that is what you still want.' Lucifer's ears perked and his tail lifted, 'really father?' Satan nodded, 'I do have a small mission however, one which Tyne will be going on as well.'

Lucifer turned to where the Wolf had been, a boy of 14 in his place, smiling softly as he bowed, 'as my lord wishes.' Satan nodded, 'the human surrogate in Assiah has been captured, she is close to giving birth but they wish to kill my child. I want you two to get her out and bring them here. Do what you must. I will be trying to find a host to help her as well. Lucifer, once you are done you may do as you wish, just get them to a gate.'

Lucifer bowed, 'Yes father.' The two turned, looking at the gate that appeared before them. Without hesitation the both jumped through, appearing in Assiah.

Assiah: 15 years ago

Lucifer stretched as he looked around, his light tail swaying gently behind him. He looked around each side before turning to Tyne, 'So Little Wolf, where do we need to go?' Tyne was scanning the area, eyes at half mast, 'I can sense the same energy as Satan-Sama in that direction. Lucifer-Kun, please hide your tail, its best we are not spotted by the Exorcists before our time.' Lucifer nodded as he did just that, noticing Tyne's was already away, 'Lead the way then Little Wolf.'

The two made their way out of the alley they had been released in, walking casually down the streets. They were dressed in surprisingly casual clothes, smart trousers and a shirt for Lucifer, and a pair of jeans and jumper for Tyne. No one paid them any attention, murmuring about the spectacle that was going to happen in the centre of the town. Lucifer glanced at the demon next to him, eyes flickering as Tyne let out a nod, indicating that's where they were heading.

It didn't take very long to locate where they needed to be, considering most everyone in the town was crowding around a huge stake. Lucifer and Tyne stayed to the edge, where the trees were, watching the whole thing. They stayed in the trees shadows until they started the fire, causing Lucifer to start moving forwards. Tyne waited slightly until he saw the first of the blue flames leaping into action. He slid fluidly into his wolf form as he moved forwards, snarling at the exorcists, who were crying out at both the flames, and the fact of another demons appearance.

Gunshots rang out, as the Dragoons attempted to fire at the large demon, who just growled before leaping over them and landing on the platform above the fire. He easily cut the ropes holding the surrogate to the stake with his fangs. She turned to look at him, easily recognising him as the wolf that would come and stay with her sometimes. In an instant she was on his back and being taken away, looking back once to see more blue flames.

Assiah: Cave

Yuri lay on a flower, grown by one of the greenman from the forest. They crowded round her as she lay there, two beautiful children in her arms, one surround with Satan's blue flames, the other, weaker child not even flickering with the power his twin had. Tyne lay behind her, curled round the flower, watching the children. Yuri smiled at the both of them, 'I know Satan only wants the eldest to go to Gehenna. Will you wait only until those following come to take his brother?'

Tyne lowered his head, 'I will hide the one who inherited my Master's flame, do not let them know. What shall they be called?' Yuri smiled, 'Rin is the one to go with you. Yukio will stay here.' Tyne bowed his head, before he gently lifted Rin out of her weak grip, tucking him into his tail folds, his fire hidden by the color in his fur. Not long after, two presences entered one of which Tyne recognised but hadn't felt in over two hundred years.

The two entered the cave, instantly seeing Yuri and a normal child. The priest seemed to relax, seeing the child before he tensed up, spotting the wolf behind the flower, staring with strange, mismatched eyes. The wolf let out a small huff, laying his head down on his paws, watching. The priest relaxed slightly, lowering his gun before heading to Yuri. The other, the demon stared at the wolf, as if having a silent conversation with their eyes.

The two turned to Yuri as she took her last breath, 'Well Fujimoto, what are you going to do with the child? He looks human enough.' The priest, Fujimoto, let out a sigh, shifting his hand of the sword in his grip. His tinted glasses reflecting the light from the flower, hiding his eyes, 'I'll raise him. I'll take this child and raise him as my own.' The demon smirked, 'Alright, how about a wager? You manage to keep him human, then you win, otherwise I get to do as I wish with the boy. However, I want the demon slaying sword as well.'

Fujimoto looked at the demon before thrusting the sword out to him, 'Deal Mephisto.' Mephisto smirked, taking the sword whilst Fujimoto lifted the small infant from the cooling hands of his mother, wrapping him in the blanket, lifting him carefully before leaving the cave. Mephisto watched him go before he turned back to the wolf, 'now for you, my dearest boy.' Stood by the flower, holding a bundle of blue flames was Tyne, back in human form.

Tyne stood over Yuris body, a hand on her eyes, his own closed. He opened them slowly after he moved away, still holding the bundle, 'Samuel-sama.' Mephisto grinned at him, bowing slightly, 'I'm glad you remember me after these two hundred years, Dilectus~' Tyne let out a disgruntled noise, giving him a look, 'what do you wish to say, Samuel. Your father wishes my return soon.' Samuel grinned before clicking his fingers, causing the blue flames around the child to vanish into the sword.

Tyne let out a growl, 'What have you done!' Samuel held the sword up, 'I've sealed most of his powers in here. He will have enough to live and survive in Gehenna easily, but he won't get full power until he opens this sword.' Tyne snarled at him, but knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything against Mephisto at this time, what with the young prince in his arms as well, 'you're father will not be impressed with this.' Mephisto smirked as he waved a hand, leaving the younger demon with a barely flickering child growling behind him before the gate opened to take him back to Gehenna.

Gehenna

Tyne watched as Satan raged around the throne room, a poor, unfortunate demon getting caught in his anger, 'Damn that Samuel and his games! If I could get to Assiah I would go and retrieve him.' With a snarl he threw himself down on the throne, the smoking corpse of the servant demon being taken from the throne room. Tyne stayed back, still holding the young prince in his arms.

'Dilectus come here,' Satan said, voice soft considering the rage he was in. Tyne slowly moved towards the throne, holding the young prince carefully against him, the babe sleeping peacefully. Satan gave the two a soft look, motioning him to com and stand in front of him, 'I'm sorry Dilectus, but I had hoped we would have many years to bring this child up as a true demon, however he will need someone to guard him as he grows, what with half his powers sealed.'

Tyne nodded, handing the babe over to his father, 'I understand Satan-sama, and I would hope you will let me guard him when possible. Even if that has to happen.' Satan looked up in surprise, eyes going to warm cobalt at the sincerity in the usually expressionless mismatched eyes. Satan let out a soft laugh, his free hand moving to Tyne's cheek as he smiled, 'Oh Dilectus, even if that is the case, you know nothing would change. You are Mine after all.'

Tyne smiled softly as he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, 'Yes, my Lord. Only yours.'


End file.
